The Same Page: Together is All We Want
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: It's the summer after sophomore year, but things aren't going like normal at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas has Isabella on the brain- but he can't quite place why. And our favorite green-haired Englishman helps things along on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, it is GOOD to be BACK! Did ya miss me? **

**This is EXCITING! This will be my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! YAY! *Blows party thingy***

**Full steam ahead- It's story time!**

**The Same Page: Together is All We Want**

It was the beginning of yet another glorious summer in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard; the summer after sophomore year, to be exact.

Phineas and Ferb were propped up against the giant tree, as was normal, even cliché, for the boys.

What was _not_ normal, however, was Phineas' look of disinterest in finding a project for the day. He seemed to be in deep thought. This also wasn't unusual- it was the fact that he was silent.

After quite a bit of this, Ferb turned to his stepbrother with a look of concern.

"You're beginning to remind me of me," he said. Phineas' frown of concentration disappeared as he was brought out of his reverie. It was replaced by a fleeting look of surprise, then confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sitting here silently the whole time we've been out here. Something wrong?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." He put his head in his hands, unsure of how to proceed.

Ferb was fully prepared to listen intently to whatever Phineas had to say. But that was just the trouble. For once, Ferb wasn't sure _what_ he was going to say, or what could make him focus so intently… and silently.

He liked to think he knew his brother fairly well, what with everything they'd been through. So, while Phineas poured over the right words to use, Ferb thought.

He thought about everything he knew about Phineas, and what he had observed recently. His brain processed it all like a computer solving a complex equation, and then he had it. He arrived at the simple truth:

"You're thinking about Isabella, aren't you?" Phineas' head shot up and he gaped, wide-eyed at Ferb's conclusion.

"How did you-?" He sighed, and then smiled. "I should've known you'd figure it out." At this, Ferb raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'Why?'

"Well, people talk to you, Ferb. You listen, and you give great advice. You seem to know exactly what everyone's thinking or feeling. You're incredibly intuitive. Ferb, you certainly are a man of few words. But, when you _do_ talk, people tend to listen. Plus, you're my brother. I might've even been a little surprised if you _hadn't_ figured it out." Ferb nodded.

"I suppose, then, the real question is: what exactly are you thinking about her?" Phineas smiled fondly.

"Well, when I first started thinking, I remembered how cute she looked the other day with that headband and heart sweater- remember? And when the school started serving hot dogs for lunch every Tuesday and she would always somehow manage to get ketchup on herself and Gretchen would have to go with her to get cleaned up…"

Ferb smiled as Phineas continued to ramble on about Isabella. Soon, though, Phineas realized what he was doing and cut himself off, blushing.

Ferb's smile grew wider still.

"The point is… Ferb, something's different. When she smiles, I smile. When she's sad, I want the kill the person who made her so sad." He paused, as if pained by the last statement.

"I mean, she's always been my closest friend aside from you, but now, it's changed. When she laughs, it makes me feel warm and wonderful. I want to do everything I can to make her happy. What's wrong with me?" He finished with exasperation in his voice and turned to his brother hopelessly. Ferb smiled knowingly.

"Your dilemma isn't common." Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"It's not?"

"No. It's rare, and very special. Most people spend their whole life searching for it." Phineas scooted closer, an indication for Ferb to continue.

"You're in love with her." Phineas face-palmed himself, and shook his head sadly.

"Oh, man. That's what I was afraid of." Now it was Ferb's turn to raise an eyebrow. When Phineas looked up again, his eyes were burning.

"When I said I hated it when she looked sad?" Ferb nodded. "I… she's been looking sad, almost wistful, around me lately. Ah, bro, I can't love her! I couldn't do that to her. If it causes her pain to be around me, even if I don't know why… I just… can't." He smiled grimly.

"Besides, how could she ever love someone like me? A quirky inventor who focuses WAY too much on stuff that will disappear in an hour anyway." He sighed. "Ferb, I- I'm going to see if Perry's in the house."

With that, he got up and walked inside. Ferb never got to tell him that the sadness he saw was because of the absence of returned love, or so Isabella thought. And how, when she fell in love with him, it was _because_ he was a quirky inventor. She had fallen in love with every bit of him. And even though she became frustrated with him sometimes, it was still _love_.

_But_, he mused, _perhaps it is best she tell him that herself._

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" _Right on cue, _Ferb thought, amused. Her smile quickly turned into a confused frown.

"Ferb, where's Phineas? You guys aren't having another do-nothing day, are you?"

"Not quite…" Ferb responded offhandedly.

"Well, what a great way to seize the first day of summer!" Isabella sighed sarcastically and threw her hands up. She plunked down next to Ferb.

"Oh, Ferb, sometimes I wonder what's gotten into him lately! He's acting different, and, in a way, sadder around me… and, well…" Her voice slowed. "I've come to a decision."

"What's that?"

"I'm throwing in the towel. For good. I can't stand to see him unhappy anymore- especially if it's my fault! I'm sure you guys can do your thing around here without me. Ferb, I love him. I love him dearly, and-"

"That's why you think you have to let him go." Isabella nodded, close to tears.

"Mm-hm. Wait- did you say_ think_?"

"You and Phineas are on exactly the same page. In your eagerness not to hurt each other, you can't see what's right in front of you."

"Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked as she stood.

"Probably in the bedroom." Isabella's heart spilled over with joy.

"Thanks, Ferb. For everything. You know, always being there." She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then dashed inside. Ferb shrugged, and pulled out a book.

"My work here is done."

* * *

><p>A rapid succession of knocks rained down on the door, causing Phineas to look up. This was soon followed by Isabella's almost frantic-sounding voice.<p>

"Phineas! Phineas, are you in there?" She was the _last_ person he wanted to face right now.

"Yeah, come on in, Isabella." He mustered a smile as she came in. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, and she sat.

"So… whatcha doin'?" She asked weakly. Phineas smiled.

"Not really much of anything."

"That's not the Phineas Flynn I grew up with."

"Heh. That kind of reminds of the summer solstice. When we were on the island, and I had given up. But… you had faith, even when no one else did."

"Yeah," she agreed. Phineas looked like he was about to say something, but withdrew.

"What is it?"

"Well, looking back on it, it almost seems like…"

"Like I never finished the original sentence?"

"Yeah." They sat idly for a moment. Isabella mustered all the courage she had.

"I didn't." She said simply.

"What?" Was that a glimmer of… hope?

"I didn't finish the original sentence."

"Wha-?" He looked at her, searching her face desperately.

"The Phineas who would've watched the sunset with me that day… well… it just wasn't the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with." Phineas smiled. Then it grew wider, and wider still.

"Now _this_," he said, "is seizing the day." They leaned forward, noses barely touching. Then finally, Phineas' lips met Isabella's. It was gentle, and soft, and very sweet. They lingered there a moment before drawing away. They sat, foreheads touching. All they could see was each other.

A fire burned in their hearts; suddenly they were one- two souls residing in one body.

It was love.

It was beautiful, and perfect, and whole, and infinitely special.

They were together.

Somehow, in that moment, nothing else mattered.

Phineas. Isabella. Phineas and Isabella. Isabella and Phineas.

"I love you." He whispered. The words felt strange and wonderful on his tongue.

"I love you, too." She replied. She was in ecstasy, and somehow a weight was lifted.

It was finally done. This, they realized, is where life began.

And it was beautiful.

**Epilogue**

Ferb woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through his window. It was going to be a beautiful day, he decided. He noticed Phineas' bed was empty and made. Smiling, he picked up an envelope left on the pillow. It was addressed to "A man of few words".

He opened it, and inside was, inevitably, a letter.

_Ferb,_

_Thanks for listening. I couldn't ask for a better brother._

_Time to seize the day! I'm taking Isabella out today, so I left something for you. Tomorrow, we've just got to pull out some of the old blueprints. It'd be fun to build something crazy to kick start the summer- I mean, we _are_ inventors!_

_Carpe diem,_

_Phineas_

Ferb smiled. Inside the envelope were two movie tickets. Maybe he would see what Vanessa was doing today.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. My first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with cookies!<strong>

**Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


	2. Author's Note

A Quick Note-

Thank you all so much for your kind words, they mean so much to me! First of all, I have to give out my metaphor cookies- I did promise them! Here's to all my reviewers:

**Alycia 31**

**Lowrider**

**sweetandcuteness**

**ZaxSauce12**

**0Dutchy0**

**FrankandJoe3**

**The Skeletal Master**

**kat10kat2**

**A Reviewing Reader**

You guys totally make a writer feel wanted!

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


End file.
